A Disgraced Athlete - Sequel to NSL
by Jamesdean5842
Summary: This takes place after the events of the infamous episode No Such Luck. Benton-99 is credited for this. Thanks man.


This is another experimental one shot and no it is not affiliated with The Loud House Revamped. This is my version of the Sequel to the Infamous episode of the Loud House No Such Luck. So get ready to see an evil athlete fall.

* * *

After Lynn Loud Jr. the star athlete of Royal Woods, Michigan ousted her own brother Lincoln Loud from the family because of her dumb superstition and ruined his life, he destroyed everything in the home and ran away from home. He then joined up with the evil doomsday extremist cult from Farcry: The Project At Edens Gate. There he became Isaac and when his family came to try and convince him to come home, he blatantly refused and shot Lynn in the waist and crippled her for life. They had no choice but to leave.

(At the hospital. The nurse came up to the louds with reports.)

Nurse: Mr and Mrs Loud. I'm sorry to say this but your daughter is completely dead from the waist down. The bullet severed her spinal cord at her waist. She is now permanently crippled and there is no chance of her ever standing or walking ever again.

Lynn Sr.: (sobbing)

Lynn: NO! I HAVE PLAYOFF GAMES THIS WEEK!

Nurse: I'm sorry sweetie. But the results never lie. You're now permanently disabled.

Lynn: (crying) I'm ruined. I'll have wait some other time.

Nurse: No. I'm afraid you won't be able to walk, run or play sports ever again. Legs are irreplaceable.

Lynn: (cries hard)

Leni: (Angry) Well like I think you deserve this!

Lynn Jr: (tears) Huh!?

Lori: (Angry) THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LYNN!

Lynn: MY FAULT?!

Lori: (Angry) EXACTLY!

Luna (Angry) YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS FOR DOING THIS TO OUR BABY BRO!

Laney: (Angry) BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID DELUSIONAL SUPERSTITION, WE'VE LOST OUR BROTHER FOREVER!

Leni: (Angry) WE SHOULD'VE NEVER LET THIS HAPPENED TO OUR LINKY. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR SUPERSTITION THAT YOU GOT US ALL IN TROUBLE!

Lola: (Angry) FOR BEING SO SUPERSTITIOUS!

Luan: (Angry) THIS IS WHY EVERYBODY HATES YOU LYNN, BECAUSE YOU BROUGHT THIS ALL ON YOURSELF FOR MAKING US DO THIS TO LINCOLN!

Lynn: (Laughs hysterically) Bullshit!

Rita: (Furious) LANGUAGE!

Lynn: Shut up!

Rita: (Furious) ALRIGHT! NO MORE SPORTS FOR YOU EVER AGAIN! I'M CALLING THE COACH AND HAVING YOU SIGNED OUT OF ALL YOUR SPORTS TEAMS PERMANENTLY!

Lynn Sr: AND WE"RE GOING TO SEND YOU TO MILITARY SCHOOL TO SHOW YOU HOW TO RESPECT YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR BROTHER!

Lynn: (Jiggling with rage) I'LL KILL YOU ALL!

Lily: (Starts crying in fear and sadness)

Lola: (Furious, beats up Lynn and ties her up) NICE GOING YOU STINKY JERK! YOU MADE HER CRY AND SCARED!

Lisa: I might have an idea. But can we deal with Lynn Jr. first?

Lynn Sr: Yes. Yes we can.

The Loud's are going back home and the locked Lynn Jr. up in her Room.

Lori: Alright now she's locked up to her room. So what is your idea Lisa?

Lisa: Time travel.

Leni: Where's the Time Going?

Lisa: Leni we are going to Travel through time.

Leni: Oh right.

Lisa: It's the only way that we're going to stop this from happening to our Elder Brother. It's because of Lynn that this happened and we should've never believed that he's was really Bad Luck. It's all because of Lynn Jr. and her superstitious delusions that this happened and she is the one who started everything.

Laney: I agree. That monster is a disgrace to our family.

Lana: (Gets it) Oh. And we're going to prevent him from joining that cult!

Lisa: Precisely.

Lori: Let's do it and get Lincoln back!

Loud Kids minus Lynn: YEAH!

Lisa is finished building a Time Machine.

Lisa: There. I'm Done Building the Time Machine.

Lori: Alright Guys. Let's Do It.

Rita: Okay Guys, let's promise not to ever let this happened to Lincoln anymore.

Lucy: Yes it's because of Lynn that she caused this to happened to our brother and we should've never believed her that Lincoln is Bad Luck. It's because of her dumb superstition that got us all in trouble.

Luna: Let's do this dudes!

(They step into the machine and they went back to the day it all began.)

Back at the end of the game, the Loud Family sans Lynn and Lincoln were heading towards the van till the future Loud's arrived.

Lori: Did it work?

Luan: I don't know? Where are We Now?

Past Lori: What the!?

Luan: It worked.

Past Luna: Who are you dudes?

Luna: We're you dudes from the future.

Laney: That's right.

Lisa: We're here courtesy of my time machine.

Past Lola: (Get giddy) The future? Do I make future miss America?

Lola: That's not important right now!

Past Leni: Well why are you even here?

Laney: To warn you about something.

Lori: Listen Our Future has Terrible Problem.

Past Lori: What's Going On?

Lucy: It's gonna happen like this. Once Lynn steps up to the car, Lincoln is going to apologize to her for losing her game, but she'll blame him for it and call him bad luck. Then she'll make him get an idea to make us believe that he is.

Laney: All because he wanted some time off.

Rita: We kicked him out of the house and sold his stuff and when Lynn won her next game we forced him to wear... (Points at the mascot) That squirrel costume.

Lynn Sr: Then it went to far, he didn't want to wear it anymore and he lashed out at us and wrecked the house. We grounded him and left him at home alone and he ran away and joined an evil cult.

Past Rita and Lynn Sr: (Shocked) What?!

Past Rita: What happened? Why was he going to join a cult?

Rita: We were trying to make things right for him and to come back home and he refused to come back because he suffered a lot more with us. It's because of Lynn Jr and she just kept making things worst on him more and our son was trying to get us all killed for what we done and we all tried to apologize to him for what we did and we tried to make him a promise that we won't let this happen again except for Lynn. But he still wouldn't listen to us because they must have done something to him and his real name is no longer Lincoln Loud anymore and his name is now become Isaac...

Lana: Yeah. Because we should've never believed that our big brother was bad luck. It's because of stupid Lynn Jr. and her delusional Superstition that it got us all in trouble for making us do this to Lincoln and now we don't have our brother anymore and he's now part of an evil cult because of stupid Lynniot! And now because of her our life is starting to tear our family apart!

Past Lana: WHAT!? Oh no!

Past Leni: How horrible! How can we stop it?

Past Laney: Yeah.

Lola: You guys need to protect him and you need to stop listening to dumb Lynn because of her superstition about Lincoln being bad luck.

Laney: Yeah there's no such thing as Bad Luck.

Rita: Yes it's because there is No Such thing as Bad luck.

Lori: Listen I know what Lincoln wants to ask you guys. Can he take a day off for a while til he feels like he wants to go anywhere with you or not? That's the problem and it's what he's was trying to ask you guys.

Luan: Please. It's the only way to save him and ourselves.

Past Luna: Gee I don't want our baby bro to end up joining something bad.

Laney: Same here.

Past Lucy: Me neither.

Past Lori: So all of this whole thing is literary Lynn's fault. It's because of her stupid superstition that makes us go against our brother like this.

Laney: That's right Lori.

Past Rita: If it's to help Lincoln, We'll do it.

They smiled.

Future Louds: (Fading) Thank you.

Because of the Temporal Paradox Effect, they were gone.

Lori: Where did they go? Back to the future?

Lisa: Actually, due to us agreeing to their demands, their future no longer exists.

Then they hear Lincoln and Lynn arguing.

Lincoln: I'm not bad luck!

Lynn: Yes you are Stinkoln! You are Bad Luck!

Lincoln: NO I'M NOT!

Lynn: Whatever! Get lost Jinx! And don't come to my games again!

(She dances away.)

Lincoln: (Angry) I NEVER WANTED TO COME TO YOUR STUPID GAME ANYWAY! BUTT SNIFFER!

Lana: (Whispers) Roasted.

Laney: Yeah.

Luna: Hey don't listen to her bro.

Lucy: She's just trying to get under your skin.

Laney: That's right Lincoln. There is no such thing as bad luck. She's just delusional.

Lori: Yeah. Bad luck is like Stupid.

Lola: We're not going to listen to this from her acting.

Lincoln: Thanks guys. (In his head) Well they know I'm not. It would have been worse to lie about. So maybe I'll just be honest to them and ask nicely if I can take a day off for a while.

(Later that night.)

(It cuts to Leni with her hair curled.)

Leni: (with her hair all curled) Lincoln! Are you coming to my charity fashion show? It's for a great cause: oysters without pearls.

Lynn: Leni! No! He'll ruin your fashion show just like he ruined my winning streak! He's bad luck!

Laney: Shut up Lynn!

Lincoln: "That's right! Leni I would like to come to your charity fashion show, but I feel like I don't wanna go. I'll go to your show next time to make you happy. Okay?

Leni: Okay Linky.

Lincoln: Thanks Leni.

[Lincoln is turning the TV on.]

Announcer: "Next on ARRGH!..."

[Lana then pounces Lincoln and hogties him.]

Lana: Hey Lincoln! You gonna come to my alligator wrestling match?

Lincoln: Lana, I would like to come to your alligator wrestling match. But I don't feel like it. Maybe next time I'll come. Okay?

Lana: Sure thing Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks.

(Now Lincoln is talking to Lola who is spraying her hair in a beehive.)

Lincoln: Sure Lola. I'll come to your pageant. But I don't feel like going. Is it okay if I have a day off? I'll go to your pageant next time. Please?

Lola: Sure Linky. Before I go, can you help me with my hair so I can look so beautiful.

Lincoln: No Problem.

(Lincoln is talking to Luan in her clown outfit.)

Lincoln: I'd love to attend your performance but I'm just afraid I don't wanna go to you. Can I please have a day off Luan?

Luan: Okay Lincoln. I'll call you next time if you feel like it. Ready or not.

Lincoln: Thanks Luan.

[Lincoln leaves and is now talking to Lily.]

Lincoln: "Oh, Lily, I sure would like to come to your play date, but I can't because I don't feel like it. But maybe next time I'll come Lily. Okay?

(Lily Kiss Lincoln on his cheek. He then comes across Lisa.)

(Lincoln leaves and is now talking to Lily.)

Lisa: (scoffing) "Pshaw. There's no such thing as bad luck. There's only science. All else is hooey."

Laney: I agree with you Lisa. Lynn is just completely arrogant and delusional.

(Enter Lori with her golf clubs.)

Lori: "Lisa literally has a point. You're coming to my tournament, Lincoln. This family supports each other."

Lincoln: "You're right. I'm being silly. Let me get those for ya. I don't feel like coming Lori. Please can I have a day off. I promise I'll come to your next tournament. Please?

Lori: Alright Lincoln. Enjoy yourself.

Lincoln: Thanks Lori.

Lisa: "I retract my earlier statement. Good Luck with your day Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks Lisa.

(The sisters and parents are leaving the house to attend the big outings.)

Lana: "Come on, guys. It's time for my gator-wrestling match."

Lynn Sr: Hey Son? How was your day off?

Lincoln: It's was great. But I'm feeling bored Now.

Lana: Hey Lincoln, Wanna Come to My gator-wrestling match."

Lincoln: Lana, I don't feel like it yet. You guys can go without me.

Rita: Okay sweetie. Enjoy yourself.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Lynn Sr: Anytime. If you're ready to come anywhere with us son, let us know.

Lincoln: Thanks Guys.

(Lynn is Keeping Eye On Her Family and she was going To Make Sure that Lincoln doesn't go anywhere with everyone because she still thinks he's still Bad Luck)

(Lincoln pours his cereal and turns on the game console.)

(Later that night, the family is getting ready to see a movie.)

Rita: "Come on, kids! The movie starts in half an hour!"

(The girls come down super excited to see it.)

Lincoln: Hey guys? My day off is finally over now.

(Lynn screams and leaps out of the house in fear.)

Laney: Uh oh.

Rita: So are you ready to come to the movie with us sweetie?

Lincoln: Yes I am.

Leni: Yay! Our Linky is coming with is to the movies!

Lynn Sr: Okay come on son.

Lincoln: Coming.

(Everyone is ready to Go to the Movies. But Lynn Jr Pushed Lincoln Out Of the Vanzilla.)

Lynn: Uh...no you're not Stinkoln! You're bad luck.

Lincoln: (Angry) Seriously Lynn? Stop it!

Leni: Yeah Lynn! Get a grip and leave him alone!

Lynn: Shut up Leni! Stinkoln, you're not coming because you're bad luck.

Rita: Okay Lynn, your grounded. No movie for you! Now go to your room!

Lynn: NO! YOU TELL STINKOLN TO GO TO HIS ROOM BECAUSE HE"S BAD LUCK!

Lori: Okay That's it Lynn!

(The siblings all grab her and locked her in her room.)

Lynn: (Pounds on the door) HEY! GET BACK HERE! OPEN THIS DOOR!

Laney: Make us you clod!

Luan: We'll let you out when we get home!

Lola: Don't worry! We'll spoil it for you!

(The kids laugh.)

Lincoln: Thanks guys. let's go to the movies.

(The girls cheer as they left and Lynn was pounding on the door.)

Lynn's voice: LET ME OUT! HE'S BAD LUUUUUUUUUUCK!

WHAT A DELUSIONAL JERK

(Everyone leaves Lynn Jr. and they went to the Movies. At about 7:00 PM and until 9:40 PM they come back home.)

Lincoln: That's was the best Movie Ever!

Luna: That was awesome dudes.

Laney: Joker was really cool. But I didn't like how he killed all those people.

Lola: Well he is an iconic villain.

Lana: Yeah Guys.

Lori: Alright guys, let's go check on Lynn. And Lincoln you might wanna go to your room for a minute.

Lincoln: Okay.

Laney: I'll go with him if you want me to.

Lincoln: Sure.

(Lincoln hides in his room and Laney went in with him.)

Lynn Sr: Okay girls, open the door.

(Leni opens the door and Lynn bursts out of the room with bloodshot eyes and her face was hot red.)

Luan: Now that's what I call seeing Red. (Laughing) Get it?

(THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!)

Rita: Okay young lady, now explain yourself for your behaviour towards Lincoln right now.

Lynn: Simple! Stinkoln ruined my game!

Lucy: And just how did he ruin it? All he did was just sit there and nothing happening. He didn't even do anything.

Lynn: The bad luck inside him cause it! Which is why we're gonna kick him out of the house!

The girls: (buzzer noises)

Luna: Wrong answer dude!

Lynn Sr: Young Lady. There's is no such thing as bad luck!

Lynn: YES THERE IS!

Lola: No there isn't!

Lori: Who cares Lynn!? We are not believing that!

Lynn: THERE IS BAD LUCK AND STINKOLN IS BAD LUCK!

Rita: Okay Lynn, that's It! Lisa get me the phone!

Lisa: Right away mother.

Lynn: (Confused) What are you doing?

Lisa: Here mother.

Rita: Thank you. (Leers at Lynn, as Lisa hands her the phone) Yes may I speak with the coach please?

Lynn: DON'T YOU DARE, PUT THAT PHONE UP NOW!

Rita: Yes. I'm calling to pull Lynn out of all her teams. She will not be playing anymore. Yes. Yes. Thank you. (Hangs up) Lynn, you're grounded from sports. Forever.

Lynn: (Enrages) NOOOOOOO!

Lana: And I'm gonna to melt all your trophies down to make a Lincoln Is The Best Brother in the World Trophy!

Lynn: STOP IT!

Lynn Sr: And we'll be sending you to...

Lynn: (Hopeful) Military School?

Rita: No. Ballroom dancing school!

Lynn: NO WAY! I HATE BALLROOM DANCING! I'D RATHER KEEP BOXING!

Lola: Oh yes you will go and you will love it!

Lynn: NO!

Lincoln: Oh yes. (She saw Lincoln and he punched her dead in the face, knocking her out.)

Luan: (Laughing) The punch line!

Laney: Nice shot Lincoln.

Lana: (Surprised) Nice hook Linc.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Luna: Yeah you showed her Bro.

Luan: (Chuckles) Whoa. And you actually broke her nose.

Leni: She deserves that.

Lori: I literally agree with you Leni.

Lincoln: Finally I was able to shut her up.

Lisa: I agree with you Lincoln.

Laney: Me too.

Rita: Alright it's 9:50, let get ready for bed kids.

Lynn Sr: Tomorrow, we're having my famous pancakes and then we're getting rid of all Jr.'s sports stuff and then we're going to the beach.

Loud's minus Lynn: (CHEERING)

Lana: Lincoln, tomorrow I'm going to melt all of Lynn's trophies and make you a Best Brother in the world trophy.

Lincoln: Really? Thanks Lana.

Lana: You too Big Brother...

Rita: Night kids.

Louds besides Lynn: Night mom and dad.

Lincoln: Lucy, Laney, you can sleep in my room if you want.

Lucy: Thanks Lincoln.

Laney: Thank you so much Lincoln

Lincoln: (Smirks) Pleasant dreams Lynniot.

Laney and Lucy snickered at Lynn being called that.

(The kids went to bed as Lynn got up in anger.)

Lynn: (Angry) Pleasant dreams yet. (Mumbles)

Lincoln: Goodnight Lucy.

Lucy: Goodnight brother.

Lincoln: Goodnight Laney.

Laney: Goodnight Lincoln.

(They fall asleep in the middle of the Night)

(The next morning)

Lynn Sr: Good morning Kids.

Kids: Good morning Dad.

Lynn Sr: I made you some pancakes for breakfast.

The kids: Yummy!

Lincoln: Boy am I hungry.

(*Then Lynn came in and took his plate*)

Lincoln: Huh?

Lynn: None for you JINX!

Lincoln: HEY!

Leni: (Grabs the plate, stern) Thank you!

Lynn: Hey! those are mine!

Leni: Nope. They're Lincoln's.

Lynn: HE'S BAD LUCK! GIVE ME THAT PLATE!

Lori: No Lynn! That's his and leave him alone.

Laney: And shut up!

Leni: Here's Your pancakes back Linky.

Lincoln: Thanks Leni.

Leni: You're welcome Linky.

Lynn Sr: When you're done put on your beach outfits! We're going to the beach today.

Laney: Love the beach!

Lynn: YEAH! Surfing and Volleyball.

Rita: Lynn, you're not coming. You'll be spending the day with Aunt Ruth.

Lynn: WHAT?! NO! SHE'S GROSS!

Lola: And you are?

Lana: You're even grosser than me!

Lynn Sr: Okay kids, get ready to put your Swimming Clothes on. Let's get ready to go to the beach after we take Junior to Aunt Ruth.

Kids: Okay..

(As the kids went upstairs, Lynn got furious.)

Lynn: STIIIIIIIIIINKOOOOOOOOOOOLN!

(She charges after him causing him to run into his room. He blocked the door and Lynn tried to break in.)

Lincoln: GUYS, HELP!

(the girls run at Lynn and pull her away from the door.)

Lori: ARE YOU LITERALLY OUT OF YOUR MIND!?

Lynn: Let me in! That Jinx must die! AND I'M GONNA KILL HIM RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!

(She charges through and they grabbed her and restrained her on the floor and tied her up to stop her.)

Lola: This is for your own good Lynn!

Girls: Yeah!

Laney: You need to learn that there is no such thing as Bad Luck!

Lincoln: Thanks Guys.

Rita: Lynn Jr., we've had enough of you threatening your brother. Let hurry so we can send Lynn to Aunt Ruth.

(The kids got ready for the beach and head for the van.)

Lynn Sr: Let's go jr!

Lynn: NOOOOO!

Lola: (Smacks her face) Shad ap!

Lynn: (Screaming and running away) NEVER!

Lori: Not This Time Lynn!

(They grab her hard and take her into the van and they drop her off at Auth Ruth's and head for the beach.)

Lynn: COME BACK HERE! (SCREAMING) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

(The Loud's are finished and ready to have some fun at the Beach)

Rita: Finally. We can have some fun.

Lincoln: Finally. Lynn won't Ruin everything.

Lori: Yeah Lincoln, I hope she enjoys Auth Ruth.

Lynn Sr: Alright. Let's have some FUN Kids!

Kids: Yay!

(At the beach)

Lincoln: (Floating in the water) Ah. Now we can relax without Lynn ruining everything.

Luna: You said it baby bro.

(A half hour later as they had lunch)

Rita's phone rang and Aunt Ruth called.

Rita: Hi Aunt Ruth. How's it going? (Then her eyes widen in shock) LYNN DID WHAT?!

UH OH!

Aunt Ruth: She destroyed all my Stuff and she was hurting my kittens. And she smashed my slide projector, refused to scrub my bunions, broke my arms and legs, and spray painted "Stinkoln Loud is a motherfucking Jinx" on my living room wall. And she shoved me off my chair, I've fallen and I can't get up and now she ran out of the house with a knife and she's heading for you guys saying that if it's the last thing she's gonna do, I'm gonna kill that Jinx.

Rita: (angry) That's It! Don't worry I am going to call the police so they Can Take Care of her!

Auth Ruth: Okay...

(Auth Ruth Hang up her phone)

Lola: What's going on Mom?!

Rita: Lynn did something terrible to Auth Ruth. She destroyed her Home and she went back to our house and she's got a knife and is waiting for us to get there and she is going to kill our son and your brother girls...

Louds: WHAT!

Luna: DUDES! SHE IS OUT OF HER MIND!

Lana: SHE HAS GONE CRAZY!

Laney: SHE'S INSANE!

Luan: SHE IS CRAZY LIKE A CHEETAH! (Laughing) Get it?

Lincoln was now in danger and fearing for his life.

Lincoln: (Shocked) So she is about to kill me with a knife?!

Rita: Yes sweetie.

Lincoln: (Scared) Feels like I'm in danger now...

Lori: We won't let her do this to you Lincoln. Mom you need to call the Police right now!

Rita: I'm on it!

(Rita Is on her Phone To Called 911 Police for Emergency)

Police: 911, what's your emergency?

Rita: Yes this is Rita Loud. I need you to come to my house and take my daughter Lynn Jr. to Prison because she had destroyed the house of my Auth Ruth and her stuff inside her home and she went back to our House and she is waiting for us to get there so she can use a knife she has and she is going to kill our son Lincoln.

Police: Don't worry ma'am. We're on our way to take her away for a long time.

Rita: Thank You.

(Rita Hangs Up Her Phone)

Rita: Okay. They're going to take her away.

Lincoln: Good. (See's some left over food in the basket and gets an idea) Hey Luan, you got your camera?

Luan: Yeah. Why?

Lincoln: I have an idea for a video. Lana wanna help?

Lana: Sure. What are we doing?

(The two lean in closed and he tell them he wants to do the one bite challenge.)

Luan: (laughing) Good one Linc.

Lincoln: (laughing) Thanks Luan.

Leni: That's was amazing Linky.

Lincoln: Thanks Leni.

Lana: Okay Lincoln. The video is complete.

Lincoln: Wow.

Lynn Sr: Okay kids. Let's get ready to go home. But when we get there we need to stay outside til the police arrive. And Lincoln you might wanna to stay inside the van, because Lynn's got a knife and she is about ready to kill you.

Lincoln: (Scared) Okay Dad.

Luna: Bro let me protect you.

Lincoln: (Scared) Thanks Luna.

Laney: I'll protect you too bro.

Lincoln: Thanks Laney.

Leni: Keep him safe you two.

Luna: Right.

Laney salutes.

Lynn Sr: Okay. Let's go.

(the Louds are going home. But then they saw the Police arrive and are waiting for the Loud's to get there and they are there now. The Loud's are out of the Van except Lincoln, Laney and Luna who are protecting him now.

Police: So what's the situation?

Lynn Sr: Our 13 year old daughter Lynn Loud Jr. went crazy. She harmed a family member of ours, ran all the way back here ready to kill our son who's siting in the van, and if he sets foot into the house, she'll be ready to kill him.

Police: (Writing the stuff down) Now let me ask your son a question.

Lynn Sr: Okay. But be careful with the windows. If they're all the way down, they won't go back up.

Police officer: Noted.

(The officer asked Lincoln and Luna to lower the window and they cooperated.)

Officer Bolls: Young man, I'm officer Bolls. I just want to ask you a few questions.

Lincoln: (Still scared) Okay.

Officer Bolls: What's the reason that your sister wants to kill you?

Lincoln: She threatened me to go to her Baseball game and she lost the game and I tried to cheer her up and she got really angry at me and she called me Bad Luck and I told her that I'm not Bad Luck and she kept on calling me that and that I'm never going to go to her baseball game again and My Sisters told me to not listen to her and I told them thanks and I asked my family if I can take a day off for a while and they said yes and now I can finally take a day off and they asked me they if they wanted me to come to the Movies and I said yes and they were happy and ready for me to come. But Lynn pushed me and told me no and she kept calling me Bad Luck and I told her to please stop and my sisters told her to stop and they were protecting me from her stupid superstitious behavior. She didn't want me to go anywhere and it's because she still thinks that I'm bad luck.

Officer Boll: Okay And what did she threaten you with?

Lincoln: A baseball bat.

Officer Boll: That's all I needed to hear. Thank you son. (To the parents) Well she certainly is in a lot of trouble because a baseball bat is known as a lethal weapon and according to the rule book there's no such thing as bad luck.

Lori: Tell Lynn that.

Laney: Yeah she's so arrogant and egomaniacal that she doesn't care.

Luan: I say that you get Lynn out of here and as far away as possible because Lincoln's so scared right now that he looks like he's gonna pee himself.

Rita: Do you have a megaphone on you?

Officer Bolls: Yes. Here you go.

Rita: Thank you. (Takes it and turns it on, furious) LYNN MARIE LOUD JR., YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!

Lynn: NEVER!

Rita: YOU'VE GOT ABOUT FIVE SECONDS TO COME OUT HERE OR THE POLICE AND OFFICER BOLL WILL COME IN THERE AND GET YOU! (Countdown) FIVE! FOUR! THREE!

Lynn: I'M STILL GOING TO KILL THAT JINX!

Rita: (Countdown) TWO! ONE! NOW!

Lynn Sr: Now Officer Bolls!

Officer Bolls: With pleasure. Sergeant! Get the dog!

Sargent: Yes sir!

(He kicks open the door and the police look around the house for Lynn with tasers and the police dog ready.)

Police: THIS IS ROYAL WOODS POLICE DEPARTMENT! YOU'RE GONNA GET BIT! YOU'RE SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!

Officer Bolls: THERE SHE IS!

(They then went at her and restrained her and they put the Handcuffs on Her)

Lynn: (Furious) LET ME GO! STINKOLN IS BAD LUCK AND YOU NEED TO TAKE HIM TO PRISON!

Officer Bolls: Lynn Loud Jr., you're under arrest for assault and battery, attempted 1st degree murder, animal cruelty, menacing and destruction of personal property. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. And another thing, There is No Such Thing as Bad Luck.

Lynn: (Furious) YES THERE IS! HE'S BAD LUUUUUK!

Officer Bolls: We got her.

(Then Lincoln, Luna and Laney came out of the van.)

Lincoln: Thank goodness.

Leni: Thanks a ton Officer.

Laney: Yeah.

Officer Bolls: Anytime.

Lynn: (Angry) SEE STINKOLN!? LOOK WHAT YOUR BAD LUCK BROUGHT!

(The police zap her with their tasers and put something on her mouth to keep her from saying anything else.)

Lincoln: Lynn there are two things you should know. Number 1: I don't believe in luck. But I do believe in karma and that's what got the better of you. Only fools believe in luck. I only find it as a figure of speech and number 2: real winners take losing to a stride. And clearly, you are no winner. You're just a very sad little girl who is just wasting her life tormenting others just to feel good about herself. That's going to get you nothing in life and you'll always be alone and a worthless loser.

Lola: (Steps in) You know, when Linky puts it like that, it makes sense.

Laney: You are nothing but an Egomaniacal little cretin that torments others to get what she wants! You don't care about anyone but yourself!

Luan: That's right Lynn!

Lori: You literally disgust me!

Leni: I can't believe we're related!

Lincoln: Goodbye sis. Enjoy your wretched life in prison.

Lana: Lincoln is not the one who's bad luck Lynn! YOU ARE!

Lucy: Now die you demon!

Lola: You make me sick!

Lily: Poo poo! (Raspberries!)

Lisa: You are nothing more than a shameless sociopathic monster with no love for anyone but yourself.

Rita: I'm sorry Lynn, but you are officially not a member of this family anymore.

Lynn was officially disowned by her own family!

Lynn Sr: Goodbye forever Jr.

Luna: Have a nice life in the stony lonesome you freak!

(The police take her away as she was struggling.)

Lynn: (furious, muffling) MMMMM MMMMMMM M MM MMM MMMMMM MM MM MM MM!

(The Loud Family is Finally Safe Now)

Rita: At last, it's Finally Over Now.

Lori: Yeah, Lynn is in prison now. I hope she get over herself and stop doing this.

Laney: Knowing her, I doubt that will happen.

Luna: Well dudes our work here is done and we saved our baby bro.

Lisa: Yes everything is back to normal now.

Lincoln: Thanks for protecting me guys. You all are the best.

Lynn Sr: No problem son.

Rita: Anytime sweetie.

Lincoln: Well my family saved me from a superstition from my stupid sister Lynn and her stupid Bad Luck and now she is in prison. Hopefully for the rest of her life. I Hope she'll pull together and I hope she'll come and apologize to me for what she did and that it was wrong. But after what she did, that will never happen. Well I'm going to go read comics.

Lynn Jr. was found guilty of assault and battery, animal cruelty, menacing, destruction of personal property and attempted 1st degree murder. She was also found to be criminally insane because of her egomaniacal nature. She was also diagnosed by a panel of psychiatrists and psychologists and was declared criminally insane. They diagnosed her with Borderline, Egomaniacal and Anti-Social Personality Disorders. After the verdict was read, the family's expressions changed to ones of horror and shame as everything finally became clear. There was no way her parents could come up with an excuse for this. Lynn was very defiant and combative during the whole trial and her tantrums finally made them realize their terrible mistakes and see her for what Lynn really was: A Monster. Lynn Sr. and Rita for years had praised their daughters for all their accomplishments and blindly supported their ideas and actions with little to no question thus enabling and encouraging their negative behaviors, never giving thought to the consequences if they did it too much. The sisters' eyes were opened for the first time to the damage that could be caused by their entitled, biased, and thoughtless behavior all because of Lynn. By instinct they all supported one another no matter what, even if it meant that their only brother would be singled out and miserable. Maybe it was because they were all girls and he was the only boy. But now reality was finally hitting them like a speeding locomotive as they stared at the true catalyst of their decreasing luck, the monster they had created Lynn Loud Jr.. They would not take LJ's side this time. The athlete's eyes that were once filled with pride and rage were now filled with hurt and betrayal. She was sentenced to 65 years in the Alaska Maximum Security Psychiatric Institute in Nome for the criminally insane without chance for parole or release. Because of the severity of her crimes, she was to be sent out of state. She was declared an absolute danger to everyone around her including herself. The coach even testified at her trial and called Lynn's actions and rituals extremely delusional and the worst kind of sportsmanship and the most embarrassing and most unprofessional and most unsportsmanlike he had ever seen. He kicked her off all the teams and banned her from all sports for life. Lynn's friends even testified against her and called her an extremely paranoid, unsportsmanlike, insane and overzealously superstitious monster that tortures others to get what she wants. She tortures her friends with crazy rituals and won't even let them go to the bathroom during a game, putting all their health in jeopardy. Lynn's friends all abandoned her and told her that they never wanted to see her again. The doctors even testified against her and showed the court that Lynn was the most stubborn girl they had ever seen. Lynn Sr. and Rita came to the conclusion in their minds that they were spoiling Lynn too much and letting her get away with all sorts of things for far too long. No more. They will not make the same mistakes again. Lynn was disgraced and forever banned from all sports. She was now an outcast from humanity. She was a totally psychotic, delusional, arrogant, egotistical, prideful, sociopathic freak. Lynn was a total sociopath and she was pure evil. The judge called Lynn a truly, evil person with absolutely no soul and no conscience. Because of Lynn, she nearly killed Lincoln and nearly tore her family apart forever.

Up in Nome, Alaska in the maximum security level of the Alaska Psychiatric Institute, Lynn was carted in to her new home for the rest of her life.

Guard: Welcome to your new home you disgraced loser.

Lynn was put into her bed and strapped into it.

After the guards left, Lynn sat on her bed and she was strapped to it. She had to be watched and guarded 24/7 to make sure she doesn't escape or do anything bad because of how dangerous she is. She had lost everything. Her athleticism, her pride, her reputation, her family, her home, her freedom and now her mind. She was looking up at the sky shimmering with the Aurora Borealis. It was really cold outside and it was -40 degrees outside. Lynn looked outside in sheer rage and her eyes were glowing red with pure evil.

Lynn: I will never forgive that stupid brother of mine! He ruined my life and he will pay for this! I will kill him if it's the last thing I do. I will get out of here someday and I will have my revenge. No one silences Lynn-Sanity Jr. and lives. You ruined everything for me Stinkoln. And you will pay. Somehow, some way, you will pay. The Wrath of the Softball Gods is coming for you!

Guard: Shut up in there. As long as we're here, you ain't ever getting out.

Lynn vowed to get revenge on Lincoln and she will not rest until she gets it.

(The End)

* * *

My second experimental 1 shot complete.

Benten-99 gave me permission to use his story and make my own version of it. Thanks man. I wanted to make an experimental one shot where Lynn is made an absolute disgrace because of her nature. What happened during the infamous episode of N.S.L. was absolutely terrible and I hope they ban that episode for life. But blame Chris Savino for making such an animation atrocity. If you all ask me I think he has a strong hatred towards Lincoln. What a jerk. Anyway, this is my second experimental one-shot done. I hope you all like it. This is Jamesdean5842 signing off.


End file.
